A portable apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 includes a force-sense generating apparatus that linearly moves two weights through two ball screw structures. This apparatus causes the two weights to undergo translational motion in the same direction. In this manner, the apparatus is capable of providing a user with a force-sense generated in a direction of counteraction of that translational motion.